


Apocalypse

by taegyusoulmates



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Boys Kissing, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, No Angst, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyusoulmates/pseuds/taegyusoulmates
Summary: It's zombie apocalypse, Beomgyu hasn’t seen a real person in forever so when he meets Taehyun, he does the dumbest thing he have ever done in his life.Yes. He kissed Taehyun.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 144





	Apocalypse

It 's been 3 months since the apocalypse started. Beomgyu can briefly remember how it happened, all he remembers was he's on his way home from school when everyone started screaming left and right. The next thing he sees was everyone were eating each other, literally.

He never made it home and he now wonders if his family is still alive. He was forced to make his way to his safety as the road to his house was blocked with the undead people. He tried calling his friends but nobody answered. 

_'I need to make it out alive.'_ Beomgyu thought to himself. 

He finally reached Seoul in hopes of finding someone of his kind. He searches the stores and houses but all that he found were zombies. 

After a week of his failed human search, he finally gives up. He enters an what seems to be an empty house and plops down the hard floor and sighed in frustration. 

"Am I the only one alive in Korea?" He mutters to himself. 

"Well it depends. Am I considered alive too?" He jumps in surprise when he hears a voice behind him. He turns to his back and saw a guy with red hair and proud nose. If Beomgyu was sane and not overwhelmed with happiness, he would've thought that the guy was gorgeous. 

"Y-- you're... alive?? Right?? As in, you're human? And you won't eat me?" 

The red haired guy lets out a chuckle and offers a hand so Beomgyu could stand up. "Yes, I am and no, I won't eat you. You're actually in my hideout so I thought there was a zombie that got in. Glad you spoke cause I would've shot you in the head if you didn't." 

Beomgyu looks down to the guy's hand and saw a gun. He sighs in relief because finally... FINALLY, he met someone that is alive, can speak and isn't a cannibal. " _Oh my god._ Oh my god. I don't know who you are but I love you." Beomgyu rants. The guy was about to say something when he felt Beomgyu cup his face and kissed him.

Beomgyu didn't know why he did it. Maybe it was because he was so happy but also, maybe because the guy was hot as fuck but he couldn't care less because he feels the guy kiss him back and Beomgyu finally felt peace after 3 months of hell. But of course, he pulls away and finally realizes that he kissed a stranger and that he shouldn't have done that because the stranger might kick him out for doing that and he has to live alone again. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for doing that. Oh my god please don't kick me out, I won't do it again please it's just that I'm so happy and you're hot as hell and you're the first human I've seen since forever and oh my god I fucked up didn't I? Holy c--" 

"Calm down, tiger. I won't kick you out." The guy chuckles. "Also, I'm Taehyun." 

"Uhhh... Beomgyu. Thank you, Taehyun." 

"No problem." Taehyun smiles. "Just one condition."

"Huh??" 

"Do it again." 

"Do what?" 

** "Kiss me."**

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short but I just got an idea since I was very bored. I realized there wasn't much fluff taegyu aus out there so I want to prove that taegyu can be fluff to sksksksksksk anygays, hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
